A Prime Christmas 2
by JayBeeZZ
Summary: On the night of Christmas Eve, the Decepticons have managed to achieve the unthinkable. The entire universe is in dire peril as Megatron unveils his sinister plans, and only one being stands in his way... This story takes place in the amazing world created by the incredibly gifted and talented JasonVUK! All original characters are his, I'm just borrowing them. Cheers, mate!
1. Chapter 1 - Another Lump of Coal

' _ **Twas the night before Christmas…**_

Explosions bloomed violently over Earth as the _Nemesis_ unleashed a seemingly endless barrage of its terrible firepower. The huge Decepticon warship fired salvo after nightmarish salvo, blasting away and just barely missing as its target streaked across the night skies with blinding speed.

The target in question was an odd looking craft, to say the least. Aerodynamically speaking its design was unusual…its curved lines and contours almost awkward. Much like the bumblebee native to Earth it appeared utterly incapable of flight, much less able to achieve the incredibly high speeds it had already demonstrated. Its burnished surface of scarlet and ivory was highly ornate, decorated with intricate patterns and symbols wholly unknown. Everything about the mystery vessel screamed alien, and yet somehow it had a hauntingly _familiar_ quality.

The strange vessel banked sharply, narrowly avoiding yet another deadly plasma burst. Emitting a peculiar chiming peal it suddenly turned in a sweeping horizontal arc back towards the _Nemesis_ and engaged its boosters, accelerating to even greater velocities and leaving a sparkling contrail in its wake. Insanely, the relatively tiny vessel began to counterattack against the overwhelming destructive power of its monstrous opponent. Multiple streams of crimson-colored Energon rained down on the _Nemesis,_ utterly decimating its plasma cannons and effectively nullifying any further threat from the Decepticon warship.

However, the danger had not yet ended. Without warning blistering tracer fire from somewhere behind the craft whistled past, close enough to scorch its outer armor. Dodging another attack from the incoming squadron of aerial Vehicons, the craft suddenly turned at an impossibly sharp angle and hurtled heavenwards before disappearing into the clouds above. The Vehicons immediately gave chase, intending to follow. They were caught completely unaware when their quarry punched through the roiling clouds in a downward spiral and plunged through their ranks. Their formation was already too close and several of the Vehicons lost control, causing them to crash into one another and explode.

Inside the _Nemesis,_ Starscream snarled furiously as he coordinated the battle from his position on the command bridge. He impatiently barked out orders to his Seeker squadrons to take down their foe.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?! It's one foe against many! He's making you all look like _fools!"_

"Is there a _problem,_ Starscream?"

Startled, Starscream yelped as a harsh voice rasped from behind. He slowly turned and attempted to regain some of his composure as he faced his master.

"N-none, Lord Megatron…I have already dispatched additional squadrons of our finest warriors. It is only a matter of time before our target is overwhelmed by our superior numbers." Starscream smirked wickedly, "He may not realize it yet but he has already been _defeated."_

When no reply from Megatron was forthcoming, Starscream warily turned back to his controls and quietly muttered, _"You won't escape me this time…"_

Megatron once again interrupted his subordinate's train of thought, _"Remember,_ Starscream. You are to take him… _alive._ Do I make myself clear?"

The deadly warning in Megatron's gravelly tone was undeniable.

Starscream gulped nervously and stammered, "O-of course, my Lord Megatron…p-perfectly clear! I shall _not_ fail you, my Liege."

Megatron growled, "See that you _don't."_

Starscream glowered as he thought to himself.

 _However, unfortunate accidents HAVE been known to happen…_

Just then a Seeker reported in over the secure com-link, _"Success, my Lord! I have managed to bring down the target and have taken him aboard as our prisoner."_

Starscream reflexively shrank back as Megatron immediately rose from the command chair and stood to his imposing full height. The Decepticon Warlord brusquely pushed past him and smiled as he responded, "Well done, Steve." He glared at Starscream and grinned, baring his razor sharp teeth, "Unlike some of my _other_ warriors, you never fail me."

Megatron smirked as Starscream bridled under the insult before continuing, "Make sure that our 'guest' feels welcome. I shall be there momentarily."

Steve instantly replied, _"Understood, my Lord!"_

Starscream desperately attempted to worm himself back into his master's good graces and beseeched him with a sniveling drone, "Might I accompany you, Lord Megatron? I would most humbly appreciate an opportunity to speak with our… _guest."_

Megatron rolled his burning optics and sighed imperiously, "If you _must."_

Megatron and Starscream soon made their way to the ship's brig. Awaiting them were Steve and several other Vehicon guards. They peered into a particular holding cell and came face to face with a lone battered figure, cruelly restrained by energy manacles.

The mysterious prisoner was a large, rather stout figure. His body was heavily armored by thick alloy plating emblazoned with striking scarlet and ivory hues. Several still-smoking burn marks were seared along the armor's surface, providing sobering evidence of his recent battle against the Vehicons. Cascading from the lower half of his face was a prodigious plume of long strands of ghostly luminescent cable. The massive 'beard' was lavishly decorated by hundreds of tiny metallic bearings and ringlets that jangled musically as they brushed together. The ancient mechanical being slowly raised his head and stared fearlessly back at his captors.

Megatron sneered, "Well, well…who do we have here…?"

Starscream quickly pushed Steve out of his way and attempted to claim the credit for the Vehicon's efforts, bowing dramatically and dramatically flourishing his clawed hands.

"My Lord Megatron…may I present the Old Cybertronian!"

Megatron snarled with exasperation, "I _know_ who it is, you fool!"

Despite his wounds, the Old Cybertronian managed to gaze at them with a twinkle in his optic as he chuckled, _"Poor Starscream…looks like another lump of coal for you this year…"_

His wounded pride getting the better of him, Starscream angrily backhanded the Old Cybertronian and screeched, _"SILENCE!"_

Before Starscream could strike the Old Cybertronian again, Megatron grabbed his subordinate by the throat and slammed him against the opposite wall. He leaned in uncomfortably close and rumbled dangerously, "Do _not_ overstep your authority, Starscream. Our prisoner is to remain alive and unharmed, until such a time as I deem _otherwise."_

Megatron abruptly dropped Starscream to the ground.

"Return to the bridge and await further orders." Megatron mockingly added, "Oh, and Starscream…try not to do anything _stupid!"_

Starscream tried in vain to hide a furious facial twitch as he hurriedly bowed and left in a huff.

Megatron snorted, "Pathetic…"

The Old Cybertronian blinked uncertainly and cautiously remarked, _"You know that you are deliberately provoking Starscream into once again challenging your authority, don't you?"_

Megatron laughed, "But of course! If anything, Starscream is extremely predictable. I can always depend on him…for _amusement."_

Suddenly Megatron whirled to face his prisoner and all pretense of congeniality abruptly vanished. He snarled, "Make no mistake…simply because we are in agreement that Starscream is an idiot, it does _not_ mean that you have the temerity to speak to me as if you were my equal!"

Megatron brutally struck him in the face over and over again and roared, "I AM _MEGATRON!_ YOU ARE MY PRISONER! YOU WILL REMEMBER YOUR PLACE AND SPEAK ONLY WHEN I ALLOW IT!"

The Old Cybertronian wheezed and panted, _"I…I know exactly who you are, Megatron."_ Painfully he managed to straighten up as he looked directly into Megatron's burning optics. He replied simply, _"Do you know who I am…?"_

Impressed by the Old Cybertronian's courage, Megatron smirked, "Of _course_ I know who you are. You are nothing but an old, useless _fool_ …a nameless coward who fled Cybertron during the early days of the war and managed to disappear, hiding yourself on this pitiful planet…only for you to eventually reappear thousands of star-cycles later, having disguised yourself as a ridiculous figure of legend who has randomly appeared throughout human history perpetuating a meaningless message of _'good will to all.'"_ Megatron spat disgustedly, "I care _nothing_ for such paltry things. There is only one thing I am concerned with."

The Old Cybertronian narrowed his optics warily, _"And what might THAT be?"_

Megatron smiled, "Millennia ago it was rumored that several ancient artifacts of power once belonging to the Thirteen Primes were taken from Iacon before the Decepticons took control."

" _What does that have to do with me?"_

Megatron began to laugh, "I suspect that _you_ are the one who took those artifacts. Potentially these relics could be powerful enough to tip the balance of the war in my favor! When that happens, Optimus Prime and the Autobots will be vanquished forever!"

The Old Cybertronian remained silent as Megatron chuckled knowingly, "Tell me where they are and I may choose to be _merciful."_

" _Never…"_

Megatron growled, "Suit yourself, _fool."_ The Decepticon Warlord mercilessly began to beat him with such savage brutality that even Steve and the Vehicon guards found that they were unable to watch.

When it finally ended, the Old Cybertronian lay broken and bleeding at Megatron's feet. Somehow he managed to find the strength to speak.

" _I…I will n-never reveal…wh-where the artifacts…are h-hidden. Their p-power…is not…f-for the likes of you, Megatron. Y-you…will n-never succeed."_

"Oh, _really…?_ What makes you so certain?"

" _B-because, Megatron…I h-have faith…faith that no m-matter…what h-happens, ultimately good will…ALWAYS…triumph over evil."_

Megatron swung one final time, viciously striking the Old Cybertronian across the face. The Decepticon Warlord slowly crouched next to him and spoke with an almost sympathetic tone, "You say that you possess faith? Let me tell you something about faith, my friend. Faith is a _delusion._ It is a sad, pathetic reaction to the hardships of life. You choose to deny the harsh reality in which we exist and instead cling to ephemeral concepts like _good_ and _evil._ The sad truth of the matter is this: such things simply do not exist. A long time ago I learned not to place my trust in insubstantial things like hope or friendship. I only believe in one thing now… _power._ Only the strong survive, and power will make me _victorious."_

Megatron swiftly rose to his feet and stared at the Old Cybertronian with obvious distaste.

"I almost pity you, old fool. Your time among the humans has obviously enfeebled your mind. Unfortunately for you, none of that matters now. The only reason I have allowed you to live this long is because you are the only one who knows the location of the missing artifacts of the Primes. However, that is all about to change. You will soon tell me where the artifacts are hidden, whether you want to or not."

Megatron suddenly turned to the Vehicon guards and rasped, _"STEVE!"_

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron…?"

Megatron grinned cruelly, "Prepare the Cortical Psychic Patch."

The Old Cybertronian hung his head low and began to despair.

All hope seemed lost.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Potential and Possibility

_**Not a creature was stirring…**_

The Old Cybertronian whimpered, his metallic teeth covered with his own Energon. He grimaced as he shifted his position on the floor and spat Energon from his mouth to the floor, his body wracked with agony. His hat was now a crumpled mess of tree bark and splinters, something that was unique and special to him, his treasure now destroyed from under the foot of a tyrant.

No one would save him this time, no one would get to him. He'd be long dead before anyone found him, if they ever did.

 _"I'm so sorry."_ He whispered quietly to himself in defeat, knowing that years upon years of legacy, of legend would all go to waste…all because he wasn't strong enough.

 _"I've failed, I've failed again."_ He whimpered before closing his eyes, simply wishing for the gladiator to return and finish him.

 _"Hey."_ The voice he heard was but a whisper in the wind, the ancient one didn't make a move or reply.

 _"HEY."_ The voice said a little louder, trying to rise the fallen warrior, he shifted slightly as his eyes opened weakly.

 _"Hello?"_ he asked.

 _"Get up old one, now is not the time for this."_ The voice came from behind him.

The old red, white and black Cybertronian rolled painfully onto his back and looked at the figure before him, a white femme with pink highlights across her body.

 _"I know you."_ He said barely able to keep the pain from his voice.

The femme chuckled, a saddened look in her eye at the sight of the one before her.

 _"And I know you."_ She paused and knelt down to him, _"Come on, let's see if we can't fix this."_ She said gently before placing a hand on his body, a gentle glow emanating through her touch and around his wounds. They did not heal, but now he felt no pain.

 _"Elita-1."_ he gasped. With the pain no longer clouding his mind he was able to recognise the femme before him.

 _"So you do remember me."_ Elita-1 smiled at him.

 _"Wh-what are you doing here? How are you here?"_ he asked, barely able to believe his optics.

 _"How should be obvious, but why? I'm here for you, old friend."_ She smiled at him.

 _"Is it my time?"_ he asked.

 _"No, not yet,"_ She replied and rose to her feet.

 _"Why aren't you fighting back?"_ she asked but she already knew the answer.

 _"I'm weak, I'm a coward. Megatron is right, he'll beat me. He'll get the information he wants and the Autobots will lose and it'll be all my fault."_

 _"You cannot simply give up,"_ Elita-1 told him, determination in her voice, _"Of us all it is YOU who hopes till the very last."_

 _"Then all hope is truly lost."_ He muttered and moved to turn back onto his side, or as best as his restraints would allow.

 _"NO."_ Elita-1 said with finality, crouching beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, _"Now is the worst time to lose hope, and I will NOT allow you to lose it."_

Before the old one could blink, a bright light enveloped his vision. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself back on Cybertron. To be more specific, he was in Iacon.

 _"I'm home?"_ he wondered, before looking for his now non-existent restraints.

 _"We are merely ghosts of the past."_

He turned over and saw Elita-1 standing before him, waiting patiently for him to rise.

 _"Ghosts?"_ he asked curiously before standing up. _"What are we going here?"_

Elita-1 said nothing as she took the larger Cybertronian's hand and pulled him along with her.

He had not seen his home in such a state since before the war. Everything was pristine and shiny…it looked _new._

 _"How far back have we come?"_ he asked as Elita-1 pulled him around a corner only to be met with a mob of angry Cybertronians.

 _"What is going on?"_ the old one wondered.

 _"Do you not remember? Watch..."_ She instructed.

The Old Cybertronian watched on, the scene seemed oddly familiar to him, but why?

The mob of Cybertronians yelled angrily at the law enforcement units, holding up signs that read 'DOWN WITH THE CASTE SYSTEM!'

"We want _justice!"_ one of the protestors stepped forward and yelled.

"Back away or you will be fired upon." One of the police units warned, but still they did not listen merely yelling angrily. The same police unit raised his weapon and fired at the protestor.

The area exploded viciously and gasps of horror and shock were heard. The smoke cleared and there stood another Cybertronian, tall and familiar with his now singed arms raised in front of him, having blocked the blast and saved the protestor's life.

"So _this_ is the cowardice of the system." The saviour grumbled and lowered his arms. _"THIS_ IS HOW YOU RESPOND TO _PROTEST?!"_ he yelled angrily. "This merely proves we are seen as an inferior class, how the mighty higher ups would have us in _chains_ before we would become their equal!"

"BACK DOWN OR YOU WILL BE _SHOT!"_ A higher ranked officer yelled.

"…very well! But we _will_ return." The saviour shot back before turning to the others. "Return to your homes, but do not work, because as of _now,"_ he turned around and glared at the high ranking officer. _"WE ARE ON STRIKE!"_

The crowd dispersed, the saviour keeping a careful eye on the police who had yet to withdraw their weapons until everyone was out of sight. The saviour happened to move in Elita-1's and the old one's direction. As the saviour drew closer, the young Cybertronian he had saved rushed up to him.

"Hey, hey _wait!"_ the Cybertronian cried out.

The saviour paused and turned towards the young Cybertronian. "Yes?" he queried.

"I just wanted to thank you for before, I'd be scrap metal right now if it weren't for you."

"There's no need to thank me, in this rebellion we are _all_ brothers and sisters in arms. We must take care of one another. Only then with our combined might will the caste system fall, and equality shall prevail."

The saviour turned away and continued walking.

"Wh-who _are_ you?" the Cybertronian asked.

"I am _D-17."_ The saviour replied without turning away.

The old one and Elita-1 watched on silently as the young Cybertronian turned and rushed away, the old one released a weary sigh and turned to his old friend.

 _"I remember this now, there was so much hope for the future, so much potential and possibility, the start of the rebellion seemed to bring out the hero in everyone."_ He recalled.

 _"Just look what it turned to."_ He growled.

 _"True, the rebellions turned into war, but no one ever gave up on that hope, because why else would anyone keep fighting? The Autobots have hope that they will be able to win this war and restore Cybertron just as the rebels had hope that their efforts would be for the best of Cybertron. You have to have hope if you are to achieve anything. You know this better than anyone."_ Elita-1 told him, hoping her words would spark something in his mind and soul. He just looked away from her.

 _"…still nothing? Then let's go elsewhere, shall we?"_ she suggested and once more light filed his vision.

Once he could see again he found himself in yet another location, this one far darker and far colder than Iacon. He gasped quietly as his eyes looked over the details, the dark sky covered with grey clouds, the long snow covered trees, the snow under his booted feet, and he bet his _spark_ that behind the trees would be a small human village with wooden homes and a large tree in the very centre of town.

 _"I know this place."_ He whispered, afraid to shake the peace of the world around him.

Elita-1 took his hand and pulled him through the trees, literally, as their bodies phased through the vegetation.

 _"I know you do."_ She said with a small yet still joyous smile.

He was right in his bet. There before him was an old human village, the houses built from wood, lanterns strewn through the streets to illuminate them, and there, right in the middle standing roughly twenty or so feet, was a large pine tree, fixed into place by rope and chains, beautiful yet simple decorations strewn across the tree's bristles like a work of art.

There also were the people of the village, the small humans wearing furred jackets and boots to keep themselves warm. Some were playing instruments filling the air with sweet beautiful music. Many others were dancing merrily to the tune with lovers smiling to each another a silent promise of forever. Married couples young and old basked in their love for one another and the children were laughing, rolling snow into their gloved hands and throwing it to one another.

The old one couldn't suppress a small laugh that escaped his mouth. He knew this place, he knew it very well, the good times he had witnessed these people have and the good times he himself had participated with them in.

His eyes roamed, wondering if he could locate one particular human. He couldn't from this distance and thus moved closer, faster than he should have but he cared little. All the while Elita-1 watched him with a calm and knowing smile, a small tear of Energon running down her cheek.

The old one landed carefully, his large rear hitting the ground, yet nothing disturbed the humans. He was merely a ghost of time and couldn't interfere with the past.

 _'Where are you? Where are you?'_ he wondered as he looked valiantly.

 _"Perhaps we could get in a little closer?"_ Elita-1 said from behind him, a hand placed on his shoulder, suddenly everything started to grow around him, the tree became larger, the buildings. Or was he shrinking? He stood up once the shrinking feeling stopped, standing roughly six feet tall. He looked up and around, mesmerised by everything as if seeing it for the first time.

 _"You really don't get the full beauty of it, until you witness it through THEIR eyes."_

Surprised yet amazed at the new perspective, he said softly, _"I can find him now."_

The old one rushed off, with Elita-1 running to keep up.

 _"Who are we looking for?"_ she asked, though she knew the answer already.

 _"My…my friend, my first friend, I know he's here somewhere."_ The old one said then paused immediately in his tracks, his eyes focused on one being.

A little boy, no older than ten and no younger than seven, a large floppy hat over his head that also covered his ears.

 _"Peter."_ The old one whispered to himself, and walked closer.

The child 'Peter' rolled up a snowball and threw it at a girl who seemed a little older than him. Peter laughed as he ran off, the girl chasing him with a snowball in her hand.

 _"Go on Peter, run! Run!"_ the old one laughed, and followed them.

 _"Enjoying yourself?"_ Elita-1 asked as she followed.

The old one didn't answer and continued to follow the children.

Peter slipped, skidding across the snow. He tried frantically to get up, all the while laughing, only for the girl to catch up. She lifted up his hat and plopped the snowball down onto his head before replacing his hat, making the young boy yelp from the sudden cold.

 _"She got you again."_ The old one laughed as the older girl smirked at the boy who was frantically trying to get snow out of his hair. _"She always did, didn't she Peter? That's why you married her."_

The old one smiled, a sad yet hopeful smile, memories of good times, simpler times, came rushing back to him.

Then he heard it, they all heard it, a familiar jingle jangle of a bell up high in the sky, followed by a call he knew all too well.

 _"HO, HO, HO."_

"NICOLAUS!" the humans cried and pointed to the sky.

The old one looked up and saw himself in his alt form, flying across the sky, circling here and there before flying down into the forest, as one the humans rushed out of their village, down the man made path and towards a location that was used only once a year.

 _"You really like a dramatic entrance."_ Elita-1 noted.

 _"They liked it,"_ he replied nonchalantly.

Elita-1 simply gave him a knowing look and a smirk.

 _"Alright, I got a kick out of it."_ He said somewhat embarrassed, before following the humans.

Once they caught up they saw his old self now in his robot mode, sitting upon a crudely made chair made of cut down trees, tiny decorations covering his beard that could be identified as hair, both made of a mess of long and short wires. Upon his knee sat humans both young and old. He spoke to them in their language, his voice soft and caring, asking them what they wanted for Christmas.

One old man asked for a new walking cane as his was withered, old and on the verge of breaking.

 _"I have that."_ The old one of the past spoke softly, reaching into a large metal container beside him, searching ever so gently through it. Finally he plucked a small, wrapped item before gently handing it to the human, who felt it through the wrapping paper and smiled up to the large gift giver.

 _"How long had you been doing it at this point?"_ Elita-1 asked.

 _"Not long,"_ he shrugged, _"two or three hundred years at this point, maybe longer, I forget at this point."_

 _"Something's missing though."_ Elita-1 noticed as she looked up to the Cybertronian of the past.

"Nicolaus!" one of the adults yelled as they finished receiving their gifts. The Old Cybertronian turned and smiled to the adult.

 _"Yes?"_ he replied gently.

"We have something for _you_ this year." The adult replied and nodded to the other, larger male adults. The four burly men rushed to the sides of the forest, picked up large ropes and pulled something towards them, the object seemed to be heavy by the strain of which the men pulled.

 _"What is it?"_ the old Cybertronian of the past asked curiously.

Then he saw it. They pulled a large wooden sledge, but it was what was upon the sledge that was important.

Bark of trees, dozens if not hundreds wrapped around one another in a wicker like fashion, all woven together starting out large and round at the bottom and growing steadily thinner at the top with a large wooden ball at the top.

It was a hat… _the_ hat.

The Old Cybertronian's hand immediately went to his head, finding his most treasured item missing. Then he remembered, the hat had been crushed by Megatron, splintered and nearly beyond use, and a deep sorrow filled his spark. He watched silently as the men dragged it closer allowing the past Cybertronian to pick it up delicately, running his large metal hand and his metal fingers through the material.

 _"It's beautiful,"_ He said and smiled to the humans before him, _"I shall treasure it, always."_ And with that he sat the hat upon his head, letting it sink till it fit snuggly upon his scalp.

 _"The perfect fit."_

The humans cheered and he smiled down to them.

The Old Cybertronian closed his eyes, wanting to do the human thing called crying but unable to do so.

 _"Never give up hope my friend,"_ Elita-1 told him, _"because THEY never gave up on YOU."_

Suddenly he felt himself restrained once more, opening his eyes he saw himself back on the _Nemesis._

His arms once again restrained, his hat not too far from him, he gritted his teeth and pulled with all his might, the restraints groaned in use as he reached for his beloved object. He grabbed it by the wooden ball and pulled it closer, strands of bark and twigs falling from its broken form, and once more, ever so gently placed it on his head.

He sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest and sighed, looking around hoping to see his old friend again, he saw nothing…nothing but the despair that was the holding cell.

 _"I can't go on."_ He grumbled to himself.

He sat there in silent defeat, his mind going over his better memories. Then he heard laughing, but it was not the laughter of the vile tyrant, it was pleasant, cheerful even.

 _"Who is there?"_ The Old Cybertronian called.

The pounding of approaching feet was heard. Was Megatron coming back? Starscream? Maybe someone else…?

The footsteps stopped at the door. The doors began to groan as they were forcefully pulled open, revealing a red and white bearded being not unlike himself.

 _"Well, well!"_ the new Cybertronian laughed. _"It's almost like looking in a mirror."_

 _"Sentinel Prime?"_ the Old Cybertronian asked, confused as to the appearance of the deceased Prime.

 _"It's good to see you again, old man."_ Sentinel chuckled as the restraints once again disappeared with the old one noticing.

 _"I take it you are here to show me hope."_ The old one guessed.

 _"Correct."_ Sentinel Prime replied as he stepped forward while putting his hand into his beard. _"Come on, we've got stuff to do and things to see."_ The dead Prime replied before pulling out what the old one recognised as a turkey leg, to which the old Prime then began to eat.

 _"Where did…?"_ the old one was interrupted as the dead Prime grabbed his arm and the pair vanished into light.

 _"Open your eyes old man, you need to see this."_ Sentinel instructed him.

The Old Cybertronian opened his eyes and saw they were yet again in some form of forestry region, judging from the size of the trees, they were either very large or he and Sentinel were the size of humans.

 _"Where are we now?"_ the old asked.

Sentinel Prime simply tore some turkey from the leg, chewed it happily before swallowing, _"Where? Take a closer look…I'm sure you recognise it."_

The old one was hesitant to admit he already knew. The trees were the same, the snow upon the ground was the same. He was near the little human village where his little friend Peter used to live. He hadn't visited in such a long time. The people would have forgotten him. It was for the best he supposed, no one could know of their existence now.

 _"Why are we here?"_ he dared to ask.

 _"Follow me."_ Sentinel replied while stuffing the turkey leg away into his beard and stepped through the clearing.

The old one observed how time had affected the village. Where wooden houses once stood were now concrete two story buildings, a store for various goods, a gym, this and that. It was a small modern community, but one thing that had not changed was the tree in the dead centre of the town, now covered with tinsel, lights and a star on the very top.

 _"Some things never change."_ The Sentinel told him then chuckled.

 _"Why are we here?"_ the old one asked as they approached the village, no one able to see the ghosts of time.

 _"Hope comes from places you'd least expect it."_ Sentinel replied with a knowing smirk across his metallic mouth.

 _"What are-?"_ the old one's words were cut short as something exploded violently in the distance.

Before anyone could wonder what was going on, the sound of helicopters approaching was heard along with the sound of gunfire. Soldiers – no, mercenaries - came pouring out from the tree line towards the villagers, large advanced rifles raised at them.

From above came a voice, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND IMMEDIATELY! TO ALL WHO CAN HEAR THIS, YOU ARE UNDER THE CONTROL OF _MECH._ DO NOT RETALIATE AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!"

The Old Cybertronian gasped in horror as people were rounded up. _"Surely someone knows this is happening?!"_ the old one asked in a panicked tone.

 _"They are too far from any major city. No human force is coming to their rescue."_ Sentinel replied.

The old one barely heard Sentinel's words. He looked around, panicking. He moved without thinking.

 _"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_ he yelled, trying to stop them, but alas his body simply phased through them. _"THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!"_ he cried.

 _"Please…leave them be."_ He begged.

 _"They cannot hear you."_ Sentinel replied, patting the old one on the back. _"We are merely ghosts out of time."_

 _"I wish I had been here, when was this?"_ he asked.

 _"A few hours ago, before your capture,"_ Sentinel replied, _"no human force will learn of what has happened for another few hours from now."_

 _"I failed them, I f-failed them!"_ the old one watched on.

"DROP THE GUN!" one of the mercenaries yelled.

The old one and Sentinel turned their head to look at one of the townsfolk, holding a simple double-barreled shotgun in his hand pressing it at the helmeted head of one of the mercenaries, as others pointed their weapons at him. It was a stand-off.

"Drop the gun and we will not open fire." Another mercenary said.

The atmosphere was tense. The man with the shotgun shook hesitantly, his eyes focused on his family for a second. The mercenaries had their fingers ever so gently pressing the triggers of their rifles.

 _'Someone do something.'_ The old one mentally pleaded.

The tension was suddenly broken as the earth began to shake violently. From above something struck one of the helicopters, destroying it and sending its remains crashing to the ground.

"ALL UNITS WE HAVE INCOMING HOSTILE!" the voice from above called out.

Suddenly a deep throated vicious roar rang out through the whole town, the pounding grew heavier when suddenly something large and menacing dived from the tree line and landed on the ground in the town. Large brown scaled armour adorned its body with blue metallic-like skin on its face. It looked to the sky as its deep red eyes turned green and fired a bolt of Energon at more helicopters and planes.

 _"I know him."_ The old one gasped, seeing the mercenaries turn their attention to the feral Cybertronian.

 _"From a year or two ago…correct."_ Sentinel replied.

The mercenaries fired their rifles at the angered ex-Decepticon, the high calibre bullets slamming pathetically against his armoured body as he turned, his eyes illuminating green again and fired, reducing the mercenaries to ash.

The townsman fired his shotgun into a nearby mercenary, the birdshot penetrating through the flimsy helmet and killing him. He rushed over picking up the rifle and turned it on the other mercenaries.

 _"Such carnage."_ the old one gasped.

 _"Even through carnage there is hope, my old friend,"_ Sentinel replied. _"They came together as a community…as a FAMILY…to protect one another,"_ he paused and looked to the ex-Con, _"…and there's HIM."_

The old one tore his gaze from the destruction to the large Decepticon, _"What OF him?"_

 _"A Decepticon who fights for those weaker than he, a Decepticon whose entire life is bound by self-imposed rules and laws, a Decepticon who is trying to make up for the chaos he had committed in past."_

The old one looked to his feet then up to the ex-Con.

 _"Everyone deserves a second chance."_ He whispered to himself.

In the blink of an eye the chaos was over, the ex-Con Dynobot stood victoriously.

The townsfolk watched him, they were afraid, terrified. Then one boy, no older than ten tore himself away from his mother's hands and walked towards the large imposing figure.  
The giant looked down with deep demonic red eyes, a curious expression on his face.

The child wordlessly lifted a small candy cane towards the warrior.

The parent screamed for the child to return to them as the rest merely watched in silent panic.

The warrior knelt down ever so carefully, bringing his face only a few feet away from the boy.

"Thank you." The child whispered.

The warrior tilted his head, staying quiet for only a moment before replying.

"You're welcome." he replied in a deep throaty voice, his eyes focused on the candy cane, and ever so carefully he took it between his large clawed fingers, "Thank _you."_

"You're welcome." The boy replied, smiling ever so slightly.

The crowd waited with bated breath as the warrior lifted the candy cane into his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. He nodded to the boy before standing up.

"They may return, be prepared," he warned them all. "Farewell." he said before turning and walking away from the village.

 _"Even those who have done great evil are capable of astounding kindness…of redemption."_ Sentinel told the old one.

The old one did not reply and simply watched as the Decepticon left. He turned his gaze towards the boy and gasped, _"…Peter?"_ he wondered.

 _"Close…his great, great grandson."_ Sentinel replied.

The old one lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, _"They had hope, and even when all seemed hopeless...sometimes one's hope can be repaid."_

Sentinel said nothing and placed a gentle hand on the old one's back.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in his cell on the _Nemesis,_ his restraints still tugging on his arms. He looked up and glared at the wall, gritted his teeth pushing himself past his pain and began to pull his arms, trying with all his might to break free from his restraints for a moment before allowing his arms to rest by his side.

 _"I, I can't, I can't."_ he panted.

He felt something drip onto his head, blinking with confusion he looked up as something dark dripped onto his face.

 _'What?'_ he wondered before the drips turned into a little trickle. He moved himself away as the trickle turned into a rush of water. _"No, not water,"_ The old one gasped, _"Dark Energon."_

Dark Energon poured from the ceiling onto the floor, pooling by the old one's feet and spreading out rapidly. It then began to take shape. A figure seemed to grow from the Energon, wrapped in a dark dank cloak. The Dark Energon ceased to pour as the entirety of it took the shape of this large cloaked figure. Deep burning red eyes stared at the old one from within the hood.

 _"Are you here, to show me what is to come?"_ he asked, terrified by the sight of the creature before him.

The figure did not reply as its cloak began to grow longer, the tips spreading out towards the old one.

 _"No, no stay back!"_ he cried as the edges wrapped around his metal legs and began to pull him closer, _"NO, LEAVE ME!"_ he cried out louder as the cloak opened and pulled the Old Cybertronian inside.

The old one shivered, not daring to open his eyes and the potential horror that would be before him. He felt long, cold fingers grab his eyelids and force them open. The old one yelled out in horror at the sight.

The world was in ruins. Before him was a forest - no, _the_ forest - the trees were dead, burnt and singed or left as stumps.

 _"By the AllSpark, no."_ the old one gasped.

 _"Please, please no, no, NO NO NO NO NO!"_ he yelled and ran as fast as he could towards the village, or what may have remained. He didn't like what saw.

The town, somewhat larger than last he saw, was in utter ruin, like an enormous bomb had exploded. The buildings were crushed or falling to pieces, the ground was broken open unevenly. There were bodies on the floor. Bones, ash, and torn clothing littered the pavement, and there at the centre was the tree, standing strong yet broken. No tinsel, no lights, no decoration except for the lone blackened star at the top.

 _"No, please…please no."_ he fell to his knees in defeat and struck the ground. _"I don't want the end to be like this."_

 _"Then do not lose hope."_ came a shrill echoing voice.

The old one turned to see the cloaked figure come up to him, the cloak billowing in the winds.

 _"…Megatronus?"_

 _"Do not give up hope, for if you do then all is truly lost."_ Megatronus Prime said in a haunting voice before the wind began to pick up once more.

The cloak spun around the ancient Prime's body and enveloped up. Darkness began to seep from his body and spread out across the world.

The old one simply watched, his hands clenched in fists of determination. A steely look in his eyes, he allowed the darkness to envelop him.

He awoke once more in his cell. Lying on his front, he stared at the door defiantly. Getting up to one knee he looked to his restraints and he pulled, he pulled with all his might. He couldn't give up, not now, not _ever._ He wasn't a coward and he wasn't afraid. Peter believed in him and the humans of the past believed in him. Now he had to believe in _himself,_ because even when the world was its darkest there was always _hope._

With a mighty cry he tore his arms free, the generators for the energy restraints shattering from the strain, and as the Old Cybertronian stood he could hear Megatron returning.

This time, he was going to give Megatron a piece of his mind and the tyrant would know who he was truly dealing with.

 **To be Concluded...**

 **A/N - I would like to take a moment and thank JasonVUK for contributing this sensational chapter. Working with Jason on this story has been a wonderful experience, and I look forward to the opportunity to any future collaborations. Best Christmas Present...EVER.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bearer of Gifts

_**And then, in a twinkling...**_

" _GUARDS…! RESTRAIN HIM!"_

Megatron had just rounded the corner accompanied by Steve and several additional Vehicon guards. He was shocked to find the Old Cybertronian sitting relaxed in his cell, his restraints lying useless on the floor next to him. The old one casually took a long puff on his ornate Cybertronian pipe and chuckled, _"Well, now! What took you so long?"_

Megatron snarled furiously to the guards, "WHAT ARE YOU _WAITING_ FOR?! _I SAID R_ _ESTRAIN HIM!"_

The guards nervously stepped towards their prisoner.

The Old Cybertronian held up a hand and smiled, _"Now, now…there's no need for all that, Megatron. You may freely use your Cortical Psychic Patch on me. I will not attempt to stop you."_

Megatron glared at him for a moment before growling suspiciously, "What game is this, old fool?"

The Old Cybertronian puffed again on his pipe and said, _"No games, Megatron. My secrets are yours for the taking. That is, unless you are afraid…?"_

Megatron sneered imperiously, "I fear _nothing."_

He turned to the Vehicons and barked an order, "Steve! _Proceed."_

Steve apprehensively hooked up the Cortical Psychic Patch and hesitated only a moment before activating the sinister device. Megatron closes his burning crimson optics in eager anticipation while the Old Cybertronian merely chuckled and waited.

Suddenly the Decepticon Warlord began to thrash about violently as his mind became one with the Old Cybertronian's. The initial fog of shadows quickly cleared, and frightening images flashed within Megatron's mind's eye…nightmarish visions of ancient warriors locked in a terrible struggle against a huge demonic figure of eternal darkness, and of those same warriors battling one another in a tragic and pointless battle that ended only when several of them lay dead and broken. The torrent of visions did not stop there, as Megatron saw the planet Cybertron reborn when death miraculously transformed into new life, and a new generation slowly emerged from the same place that one beloved spark had tragically perished. Chaos became order, and order became chaos. Destruction rained down upon the planet and life struggled to survive in the fiery aftermath. Malevolent conquerors attempted to overthrow the planet and were forced back, only for corruption from within Cybertron itself to seize power. A new evil slowly manifested itself as the seeds of dissent were planted, ultimately resulting in all-out _war._ Megatron finally began to scream in agony, the torrent of memories utterly overwhelming him.

" _NNNOOOOO! TOO MUCH…IT'S TOO MUCH! S-STOPPP!"_

And just like that, it stopped.

Megatron felt a large metal hand gently rest on his shoulder. His massive head snapped up and he stared into the kind optics of the Old Cybertronian looking down at him.

" _It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"_

The Old Cybertronian gently helped Megatron to his feet. Megatron angrily shrugged his arm off and shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of the madness he had been privy to. He glared uncertainly at the alien landscape surrounding them and demanded, "What is _this?!"_

" _Oh, come now. What you are seeing now may have happened thousands of years ago, but surely you recognize what planet you are on…?"_

Megatron quickly realized. They were on the planet Earth.

The Old Cybertronian smiled, _"You wanted to know my secrets, didn't you? Well, here is where you find out EVERYTHING."_

Megatron slowly turned to watch as the events unfolded.

Sometime after escaping the madness of the war on Cybertron, the Old Cybertronian eventually made his way to the planet Earth. Soon he encountered the native life form known as humanity. Tragically, it did not take long for him to quickly discover their inherent capacity for _evil._

Sickened by the unspeakable horrors and depraved cruelty that he witnessed over and over again, the Old Cybertronian's spark was utterly broken. He could not help but be reminded of the evil that had ripped his home planet asunder. He was overcome with hopelessness and wept bitterly.

He managed to avoid being discovered by the humans and his existence continued to remain a secret. Years passed and the hours of endless solitude weighed heavily upon him.

One dark night he was weary of it all and was prepared to terminate his own life.

Then he heard it.

Somewhere in the distance, a strange sound unfamiliar to him tantalized his audio receptors. Momentarily forgetting his despair, he became intensely curious and cautiously tracked the sound to its source.

The closer he got, the more he became aware of a shining light emanating from the same location.

He began to grow excited with great anticipation and without realizing it he started to move faster and faster until he was running.

Finally he came to a sudden skidding stop. From his vantage point he managed to remain hidden but could clearly see through a narrow clearing in the foliage that concealed his large body.

In the field ahead, he could see _everything._

The Old Cybertronian was rooted to the spot. He gasped in awe, gazing at the wondrous sight of thousands upon thousands of beautiful ethereal beings that shone bright as the sun. In all his seemingly endless wanderings throughout the universe, he had never seen anything like them before.

They were _singing._

The language was unfamiliar to him but there was something unmistakable in the words as the beings shouted for joy. Their happiness was infectious and the Old Cybertronian could not help but smile.

It was then that he realized the presence of humans.

Warily he studied them. They were frightened, that much was certain. As they held fast to one another their bodies shook and trembled violently. The presence of the shining multitude had obviously terrified them. Any moment now, the Old Cybertronian fully expected them to turn and run for their lives.

What he had not been anticipating was what happened _next._ The expressions of fear on the humans' faces slowly ebbed away and they began to smile. More than that, some of them began to laugh excitedly and clap their hands.

Suddenly the multitude of shining beings abruptly disappeared into the heavens. Darkness once again fell upon the land and the humans were alone.

From his secret vantage point the Old Cybertronian silently watched and listened to the humans. As their rapidly blinking eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, they breathlessly began to speak to one another in their unfamiliar language. They quickly nodded in agreement and hastily ran towards a nearby human settlement.

The Old Cybertronian could not resist the urge to follow the humans. Still concealed, he nonetheless kept pace with them as they frantically moved from structure to structure. They appeared to be searching for _something._

As he fought to remain undetected, the Old Cybertronian began to analyze the humans' strange language until he could better understand it. He desperately wanted to comprehend the events that had transpired this night, and he reasoned that if he could speak the humans' odd tongue then perhaps everything would be made clear. Until then, all he could do was follow.

Eventually he tracked them to a dilapidated structure that seemed to be used as a shelter for domesticated beasts. From a distance the Old Cybertronian watched as the humans stood outside the structure and peered nervously inside. He looked inside as well and his optics widened in surprise.

Inside were two weary humans, a male and female. They were both exhausted and appeared to be resting from a long arduous journey. The humans outside the structure marveled at what lay inside a feeding trough. Inside was a newborn human child.

There was something _different_ about the tiny child. The Old Cybertronian could not explain it but he sensed that the child was special…unique among his kind. Without understanding why he somehow knew that one day the child was destined to change the world. He was overcome with awe and found himself kneeling in reverence to the child as the dying embers of hope were rekindled within his spark.

The Old Cybertronian began to cry, begging forgiveness for nearly succumbing to despair earlier. Right then and there he swore an oath that he would never forget what he had witnessed, and that he would forever be indebted to the child.

Time passed.

The Old Cybertronian continued to remain hidden from the humans but studied them from afar, learning their many peculiar languages as well as their ways and customs. He even began to learn to _love_ the humans, despite their many faults. Eventually he discovered the ultimate truth behind the events of that night, and with that understanding he realized what selfless love _truly_ meant.

Moved beyond words, he vowed to do whatever he could to help promote this message of hope and peace to every sentient living creature. The only question that remained was how? The enormity of such an undertaking was overwhelming. He remained hidden away for a long time, travelling his adopted world and desperately pondering the answer to that question.

In the Fourth Century he observed the actions of one Saint Nicholas of Myra in the Byzantine Empire, in what was to become Turkey. He saw his selfless generosity and gift-giving, which greatly impressed the Old Cybertronian.

During the Middle Ages he observed the memory of Saint Nicholas was honored as children were bestowed gifts in his name.

One fateful evening he decided the time had come.

He transformed, assuming the form of a mysterious bearer of gifts before he finally revealed himself to the people of Earth. The Old Cybertronian recalled how he became known by many different names around the world.

In the Netherlands he was known as _Sinterklaas._

In France he was called _Pere Noel._

In England he was _Father Christmas._

In the United States he was called by many names… _Saint Nick…Kris Kringle…Santa Claus._

He smiled as the memories warmed his spark.

" _All I ever desired was to do my small part in helping to spread the message of hope throughout humanity."_

Megatron sneered arrogantly, _"Humanity…!_ Your beloved humanity is nothing but mindless cattle, only concerned with satisfying their own selfish desires! Your so-called message of good will is nothing but a _sham."_

Fearlessly the Old Cybertronian replied, _"Really? Like the sham that you yourself created…D-17?"_

Megatron is stricken silent for a moment.

"H-how do you know that name…?"

The Old Cybertronian chuckled, _"Oh I know many, many things about you…like how in the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon the agony you were forced to endure caused you to think that only the strong should lead…how for one brief moment you dared believe through your friendship with Orion Pax that peace could be achieved through means other than violence…how you felt personally betrayed when your friend - your brother - Orion was named Prime and not you. Isn't that true, Megatron?"_

Megatron was astonished. No one knew _any_ of those things. He stammered, "Wh-Who _ARE_ you…?"

The Old Cybertronian chuckled and replied, _"Why…didn't you hear, Megatron? 'I see you when you are sleeping…I know when you are awake…'"_

Megatron nervously took a step backwards, "Y-You are no ordinary Cybertronian…! You… _you…"_

With a twinkle to his optics, the Old Cybertronian coaxed him along, _"Come on, you can say it…"_

Megatron managed to whisper the words, "…y-you are one of the _Thirteen Primes…!"_

The Old Cybertronian grinned, _"Guilty as charged! AMALGAMOUS PRIME, at your service!"_

Without warning there was a blinding flash and Megatron suddenly found himself back in his own body. The Old Cybertronian smiled as he slowly stood to his feet. As he casually adjusted his treasured hat, he watched as Steve and the other Vehicons fled in terror.

" _After our war against Unicron, the remaining Thirteen Primes and I decided to remain unseen and anonymous…silently blending into the burgeoning populace of Cybertron. We walked among you without your knowledge. During your so-called rise to power, I watched you…sometimes from afar…sometimes right next to you…"_ Sadness filled the optics of the Old Cybertronian. _"…and you broke this Old Cybertronian's SPARK, Megatron."_

The Decepticon Warlord blinked uncertainly, "Wh-what…?"

" _For someone who had endured the tyranny of Cybertron's old caste system, you sure had a strange way of DEALING with it. The humans have a saying: two wrongs don't make a right."_

Megatron silently fumed as the Old Cybertronian continued.

" _I quickly realized that your appetite for destruction knew no bounds, so I did what I could to prevent you from doing any more damage than you had already done. I gathered the remaining artifacts of the Thirteen Primes stored in Iacon and abandoned the world of my creation, leaving behind the madness of your war. Much later, once I had finally discovered my new purpose on Earth, I put those same artifacts to good use. My own personal artifact the Transformation Cog enables me to transform my form into the giver of gifts. The Lenses of Alchemist Prime allow me to see from one end of the planet to the other and who truly needs the gift of hope that I can bring. The Blades of Time once used by Vector Prime allow me to bend time and space and visit the home of every boy and every girl in a single night."_

Megatron finally found his voice and stammered, "H-how _dare_ you. Y-you are saying…that the war…that _all_ of this…is _my_ fault?!"

The Old Cybertronian sighed, _"Even now, you are still unwilling to accept any responsibility for your actions…"_ He shook his head sadly but then looked deeply into Megatron's crimson optics and smiled, _"…but I have HOPE, Megatron. I have looked into your spark…shriveled little thing that it has become…and even in that most unlikely of places, hope still exists. One day…one day in the not so distant future…ALL WILL BE ONE."_

Megatron did not know what to say.

Suddenly the warship was rocked violently by what appeared to be a large explosion. Starscream's shrill voice squeaked over the com-link, _"My Lord Megatron! The Autobots are attacking!"_

Without warning the power momentarily flickered. When the lights came back on, the Old Cybertronian had disappeared. Megatron whirled about and saw the ancient Prime standing behind him.

The Old Cybertronian's optics twinkled as he smiled merrily and said, _"Please tell Starscream he is STILL on the naughty list. Now if you will please excuse me, I still have a job to do and only one night to do it! Ho, ho, ho."_

He transformed into a shining miasma of twinkling lights and disappeared through a nearby exhaust port, effectively escaping through the Decepticon equivalent of a chimney.

Steve and the other Vehicon guards appeared and nervously asked, "M-my Lord Megatron…the prisoner…?"

Megatron stood motionless and said nothing.

Starscream pushed past the Vehicons and saw that the Old Cybertronian had escaped. He snarled at the Vehicons and angrily demanded, "What are you imbeciles standing around for?! Pursue that old fool and…!"

" _NO."_

Starscream slowly turned and stared incredulously at Megatron, who murmured, "No…let him go. He is of no use to us."

Starscream stuttered, "Wh-what about the _Autobots?"_

Megatron didn't hesitate when he replied, "Let them _all_ go. There will be no further battle this day." He turned and slowly walked away.

If Starscream had been able to see Megatron's optics, he might have seen a trace of sadness…and perhaps even a glimmer of _hope._

Outside the _Nemesis,_ the Old Cybertronian transformed into a familiar red sleigh and streaked across the nighttime skies of Earth. He whispered to himself the message of hope that had kept him going for thousands of years.

" _For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."_

Don't forget the reason for the season.

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS.**_

 **This has been a work of fanfiction. I do not own or profit from these characters or this franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. For REALS.**


End file.
